Mine
by retruovailles
Summary: Yoongi suka Jimin, kok. A MinYoon/YoonMin Fic.
1. Mine

Mine

A MinYoon's Fic.

Warn; BL.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan manis sedang terdiam di atas kasurnya. Sambil termengu ia berpikir, tentang seseorang yang belakangan ini selalu mengganggu dirinya. Seseorang itu adalah Park-

 _Bruk!_

"YAH PARK JIMIN!"

Jimin. Pemuda yang tingginya tidak jauh dengan pemuda manis tersebut selalu mengganggu siapa saja yang dekat dengannya. Terlebih lagi jika orang yang dekat dengannya adalah orang yang menyandang status sebagai orang yang disukai oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Hehe, maaf hyung. Habisnya Yoongi hyung melamun terus." Ucap Jimin sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

" _Get lost you, God damn it."_ Yoongi menjawab sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Tanpa disadari sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup kencang disertai semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya. Siapa yang sangka seorang berwajah jutek seperti Min Yoongi menyukai Park Jimin yang notabenya manusia paling berisik se-antreo kompleksnya. Sebenarnya, Yoongi sudah lama menyukai permuda itu. Sayangnya, Yoongi masih sangat, dan akan terus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah jutek.

"Kau galak sekali sih, Hyung. Aku kan hanya ingin bermain. Aku bosan Hyung." Jimin menjawab sambil berguling di kasur Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus pelan, "Keluar kau, Bocah. Jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya sambil melempar bantal yang ada disampingnya. Kemudian mengusap pelan wajahnya. "Jika tidak ada yang penting, jangan datang kesini bodoh." Kemudian Yoongi berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, bermaksud keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

 _Mencari udara segar, atau menjauhi Park Jimin?_

 _Grab!_

Tangan Jimin dengan lancangnya melingkari pinggang Yoongi. Dengan smirk andalan serta _husky voice_ nya ia bertanya, "Kau mau kemana, Yoongi hyung?" tangannya lalu mengelus perut rata Yoongi dan menyandarkan dagunya di perpotongan leher pemuda manis itu.

"A-aku… a-aku ingin minum. Ya, minum." Yoongi menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Jangankan berbicara, bernafas saja ia tidak bisa. Jimin masih dengan wajah menggoda mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi. "Temani aku saja, Hyung." Sambil menjilat telinga pemuda manis itu. "Atau-" lalu mulai mengecup pipi Yoongi. "Atau aku akan _memakan_ -mu sekarang juga." Jimin memaksa. Anehnya Yoongi malah menuruti apa yang Jimin bilang. Buktinya, ia menggangguk dengan wajah yang- tidak ada bedanya dengan tomat yang baru ibunya beli kemarin.

'Oh _Lord_ , _why did you do this to me.'_ Gerutu Yoongi dalam hati. Pemuda manis itu menunduk, memandangi tangan orang yang disukainya secara diam diam. Lalu tangannya tiba tiba terangkat dan mengelus tangan Jimin dengan hati hati.

"Saranghae Yoongi Hyu- YAH MIN YOONGI," Yoongi menyeringai, ia berhasil menjitak kepala pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Jimin memasang wajah masam yang sudah lama tidak ia tunjukan kepada Yoongi. Yoongi terbahak lalu membalikan badannya dan mengusap kepala Jimin. "Jangan bermain main dengan kata keramat itu, _Jiminie."_ Katanya sambil tersenyum.

' _Aku tidak tahan lagi, sebaiknya aku bilang sekarang.'_ Tangan Yoongi mulai menangkup kedua pipi Jimin, lalu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jimin,

"Nado saranghae, Park Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum. Menjauhkan telinganya dari wajah Yoongi dan mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang pemuda manis tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi. Mengecup bibir tersebut lalu berkata dengan pelan,

"You're mine."

-END-

 _DUH,_ ini hasil pemikiran kurang dari 30menit. So sorry kalo mainstream dan banyak kurangnya. Thankyou xx.


	2. Still Mine

Mine

A MinYoon's Fic.

Warn; BL.

 _TIN TIN!_

Senin pagi, Yoongi yang sedang menikmati sarapannya mengerutkan kening. Merasa terganggu dengan bunyi bising yang terjadi di depan rumahnya. Ia menaruh kembali makanannya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela, mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara makan Min Yoongi.

' _Bocah itu, mau apa lagi.'_

Yoongi menghela nafas setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam lengkap dengan semangat membunyikan klakson motornya serta berteriak memanggil-

"YOONGI HYUNG AYO BERANGKAT!"

Yoongi dengan semangat. Park Jimin, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kecil pengganggu Yoongi, beserta hatinya. Yoongi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati meja makan, mengambil sarapan serta tas ranselnya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin berseru dengan semangat, sambil tersenyum lima jari dan melambai semangat kearah Yoongi. Yang di panggil malah berbalik badan, bermaksud mengunci pintu rumahnya. "Yoongi hyung jahat sekali." Seolah tak tahu diri, Jimin berujar sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Yoongi hanya mendengus setelah mengetahui perilaku merajuk seorang Park Jimin. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau duluan saja, aku akan berangat bersama Hoseok." Sambil melangkah mendekati pagar, dan melewati Jimin seolah pemuda itu tak pernah ada.

Jimin yang sedari tadi memasang muka setengah merajuk dan setengan bersemangat langsung merubah ekspersinya menjadi lebih- _dingin._ "Oh, Hoseok hyung." Ujar jimin dan berbalik badan kearah Yoongi. "Kau tidak ingat kemarin, hm? Min Yoongi?" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri mematung.

Makanan- _roti_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya mendadak jatuh. Jimin yang melihat tingkah Yoongi mulai menampakan seringaian miliknya. Berjalan pelan, mendekati Hyungnya yang sedang berdiri kaku di depan sana.

Setelah ada dibelakang Yoongi, Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi. "Min Yoongi.." bisiknya menggoda. Mengecup dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Yoongi. "Hyung.." bisiknya lagi.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kondisi pemuda manis itu. Dengan badan kaku, semburat merah, serta kelopak matanya yang tertutup erat seolah menambah kesan keimutannya. Jimin terkekeh, lalu mencondongkan badannya bermaksud melihat wajah Hyung _milik_ nya itu.

"Y-ya Jimin.." Oh _tuhan,_ jangan goda Yoongi di pagi hari. Pemuda manis itu perlahan memegang tangan lancang yang melingkar dipinggangnya, meremasnya sedikit lalu mengelusnya dengan hati hati. Jimin yang merasakan semua perlakuan Yoongi tersenyum senang. Lalu meletakan dagunya di bahu Yoongi.

"Kau milikku, ingat itu Hyung." Ujarnya sambil mengecup perpotongan leher Yoongi. Menjilat, serta memberi _hickey_ disana. Yoongi mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan agar desahan tidak lolos dari bibir indahnya. Jimin terkekeh lagi, menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang Yoongi karena tingkah menggemaskan Hyung-nya ini.

Jimin mengelus perut rata itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Membalik tubuh indah itu dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Membuat kontak mata dan- membuat pipi Yoongi makin memerah. Hal itu membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"K-kau ini ap-"

 _CUP!_

Blush.

"Kau milikku hyung, Min Yoongi milik Park Jimin." Ujar jimin dengan senyum tulusnya. Tampan. Yoongi terpaku beberapa saat, lalu tersadar saat Hoseok berteriak dengan lantang.

" _OH MY GOD TINY COUPLE!"_

Sontak Jimin melepaskan tangkupannya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal sama sekali. Sedangkan Yoongi yang sudah merubah dirinya menjadi mode- _mari memakan Jung Hoseok._

" _JADI TINY COUPLE AKHIRNYA GO PU-"_

 _DUAK!_

" _ITS HURT YA! MIN YOONGI!"_ Dengan seringai jahatnya, ia menggandeng Jimin lalu berjalan ke dekat Hoseok, mengambil dan memakai kembali barang yang baru saja ia lempar kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat pagi Jung Hoseok, bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Apakah nyenyak?" Dengan wajah sok manisnya, Yoongi bertanya. Lalu ia tertawa karena pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan ringisan kesakitan Hoseok. Yoongi segera berbalik badan dan mengajak Jimin untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hosiki, aku duluan ya!" Yoongi berujar sambil tertawa. Melihat Hoseok yang sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat amat tersiksa.

"Sialan kau, Min Yoongi." Jawab Hoseok. Ngomong ngomong, yang tadi itu sepatu Yoongi.

-END-

 _Dan, yang ini buatnya ga lebih dari 20 menit. ; _ ;_

 _Thankyou for reading this story yang- gajelas kubik._

 _Xx, satans._


End file.
